mlppastafandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow factory: nemesis
(A rainbow factory spin-off, the mane six are investigating the factory, so rainbow dash and Dr Atmosphere release an experimental bio-organic weapon that was developed in secret. But will this experiment turn upon its creators, or will it terminate the mane six?) Chapter one: project nemesis “are you even sure that this is going to work?” rainbow dash’s hissed voice sounded in the tunnel as they advanced toward the tube with ‘nemesis’ marked on the seal. “yes, it will work… nemesis is programmed to destroy any intruders or unauthorized personnel, and he far exceeds the power of the other 17 failed test subjects” atmosphere replied as the tube slowly slid open, and out stepped a pony. He was dark grey, with a red and black mane, his black coat symbolised him like an elite of some sort as he slowly stepped forward and, seeing a nearby rocket launcher, he grabbed it as he groaned “terminate….” Almost zombie-like, he then marched off toward the last known location of the mane six in the factory. Rainbow looked slightly shocked as she said “well… it looks like the project is a success… I’ll give credit when it’s due, but that seems to be the most effective bio-weapon yet, after the other 17 all went stark-raving-super-lunatic-cuckoo crazy!” Nemesis POV Author’s note: the italics are when nemesis’s real mind is speaking, the bold italics are the other I walk along the corridor, hearing my hooves thud against the ground as I see my objectives flashing in front, like a computer’s orders Mission: terminate applejack, pinkie pie, fluttershy, twilight sparkle, rarity and eliminate all unauthorized personnel '' ''Secondary objective: bring bodies for experimentation. Truthfully, I guess I should introduce myself. My designation is nemesis, but my true name is black lightning. I was caught by the factory, attempting to hack the main computers to access the data within… I can only just remember my original memories, due to a mix of experimentation, my memories altered, then a NE-ϑ parasite was implanted in my skull, so unless through extreme circumstances, I would never be able to break my programming or retrieve any memories… I round a corner and I hear two voices in my skull, like my actual mind and my artificial one, arguing: You are here to kill! KILL! Fuck off, don’t kill them, they may be able to help find a cure to your infection! F*ck you! I just keep on marching, unable to stop myself… Chapter 2: first encounter 3rd pony POV “Come on girls, rainbow can’t be far!” twilight called back to her group of friends who were trotting along with them… “Maybe rainbow’s just about to throw a surprise party!” exclaimed pinkie but suddenly, the floor shook as a horrible voice, like steel on steel growled “terminate….” And then, just when they least expected to see another pony, one stepped out from the corner… “Glad to see…” twilight began but froze mid-sentence.. the pony was a dark grey, with only one eye as a flap of skin that was stapled down covered his other eye, rendering him totally blind in one eye. he wore a black trenchcoat and a network of tentacles wound round part of one arm. he had a long battle-scar along his right side and this only added to his fierce appearence. Two lab ponies stepped out and said “the targets are the mane 5, excluding rainbow and… OH SH*T THEY’RE RIGHT THERE! KILL THEM!” However, the huge, battle-scarred pony just grabbed the lab pony and ripped his head clean off, before snapping his companion’s spine and throwing him to the ground. Slowly, the creature groaned out “R-RUN FOR IT!” “What!?” twilight exclaimed but the huge thing cut her off “The factory ain’t taken kindly to your intrusion in here so they sent me to kill ya. I backstabbed them, but it won’t be long fore’ they find out about my betrayal, so run for it!” They ran for it instantly. Nemesis’s pov Did… did I just warn them? But it cannot be… my programming has been broken, it seems as my new objective flashes up in front “terminate factory”…. Fuck! I’ve stayed here way too long, as I feel a barrage of heavy firepower smash into my coat, completely destroying it… HAHAHAHAH! BIG FUCKING MISTAKE! That coat you see prevents me mutating excessively and when it is removed, I become more resilient, faster, stronger, and FAR more violent… the rainbow factory song comes to my ears as a huge amount of writhing tentacles burst from my body. I grab a passing worker and rip him in half with my newfound strength… I turn upon the security detail, butchering them with my newfound tendrils, which I’d sprouted during my mutation. By the end, only maimed bodies, torn coats, and blood pools were left. Chapter 3: Operation: Pegasi terminate! “WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED THERE ATMOSPHERE!?!” rainbow screamed at atmosphere who shrugged and replied “I have no idea; somehow he was able to throw off the mind control of the NE-ϑ, breaking his programming and turning traitor upon us!” Not a million miles away, the mane six had found nemesis and they learnt his story. “So in simple terms, after surviving a city getting blown up, changeling attacks, and being fed through the factory’s Pegasus device, they turned me into a mutant. Still, it’s a miracle I survived the process itself, considering that the other 17 died or went mad.” “What is the Pegasus device anyway?” I sighed and answered by saying “that… that is a device that uses pegasi foals that are killed in it to produce rainbows. When I was first used as an experiment, they attempted to dispose of me by throwing me into the device” Suddenly, rainbow and atmosphere appeared on a nearby monitor “we’ve been impressed by your actions, nemesis, and we have decided to give you a chance at redemption. Kill the mane 6 and you shall be spared. Give us your answer, 30 seconds” “FUCK OFF!” I snarl angrily and say “After years of experimentation, you never thought your most prized weapon would turn on you. Too late. Operation: pegasi terminate is go. With a fierce farewell and a violent spell you don’t have long to prepare….” With that I punch clean through the screen and say “sorry. That bitch really pisses me off sometimes.” I then added “you’d best stay here. If things get violent, then I guarantee that somepony is going to die, me, rainbow, both, or the factory workers. If I need help or it’s over the call sign is ‘ore’ got it?” They all nod and I reply in kind as I depart… Chapter 4: every foe finally falls I advance on the office marked ‘rainbow dash’ and I kick open the door, two heavily-built ponies instantly knock me down, bu I just kick tehm off and I grab a torn off length of pipe from nearby and with skull-shattering force, I smash both in the head with the pipe, sending blood, bone and brains across the floor. “Coward!” I snarl as I advance “too scared to even face me!?” Aaaand rainbow comes out of the shadows, attempting to kick me. I just swat her aside and grab atmosphere who groans “what now? No… put down that apple peeler… YEAARARRRAGH! Wait! Is that my pancreas!?” I just grab my pipe and smash it into both of his testicles before shattering his neck and yelling “ore”. As the mane six arrive, I walk off, striding through the doors of the exit, into the fresh, crisp air… Category:Rainbow Dash Category:Flagged for Deletion Category:NSFW